Por Favor (no) Tienes que Olvidarme
by Albionir
Summary: Las cosas están mejor así, ella tenía que ser feliz, aun si no era conmigo, estaba bien, yo podía soportarlo, el dolor que siento al verla con otro no se compara con el dolor que siento al verla llorar, por eso ella (no) tiene que olvidarme, por yo soy la razón de su sufrimiento. One Shot


**BUENAS GENTE, antes que nada, déjenme decirles, aunque no lo crean este "corto" One Shot tiene como unos 3 meses entre mis historias, no porque lo allá olvidado, más bien porque no sabía cómo terminarlo.**

**Por si les interesa este One Shot se me ocurrió después de escuchar uno de mis opening favoritos, y de seguro que el suyo también, el opening 6 de Naruto Shippuden, Flow de la banda Sing.**

**No puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado ya que yo esperaba mucho más de este fic, pero parece que pedía mucho más de lo que yo puedo dar. Todo empieza bien al menos a mi parecer, pero después de cierto punto, que es donde no sabía cómo continuarlo (que es después del dialogo de Sirzech, ya sabrán a que me refiero)**

**Pero bueno, 3 meses no alcanzaron para que se me ocurriera un mejor final que este, y vean que tubo demasiados finales pero al final ninguno me quedo convenciendo, les digo todo esto ahora porque quisiera escuchar/leer su opinión exactamente después de que terminen de leer el fic.**

**Enserio, no miento cuando digo que tengo 3 meses intentado terminar este One Shot, ya que después que termine Sola (otro One Shot que hice y publique en diciembre) empecé inmediatamente a trabajar con este.**

**Así que un Review es lo mínimo que pido ya que estoy trabajando en otro One Shot que al final tendré que dividir en 2 partes porque me pasa igual que este, no sé cómo continuarlo.**

**Y aparte de los errores ortográficos este fic tiene algunas que otras cosas que quedan sin resolver, pero hice lo que pude para no dejar incógnitas, y el final fue más bien algo forzado, por no decir completamente.**

**En este punto pensaran "¿porque quisieran leer un fic asi?", y no los culpo hasta yo lo pensaría, con todo lo que dije incluso yo dudaría en leerlo, pero vamos, 3 meses denle al menos una oportunidad y comenten, me ayudaría para el próximo One Shot que subiere.**

**Pero ya para terminar citare unas palabras que desde que las leí nunca puede olvidarlas escritas por de Dark Issei y es porque no podría darle más razón, Dark Issei es un excelente escritor que de seguros algunos ya deben conocer y si no pues búsquenlo, sus historias son increíbles, y no lo digo porque este usando palabras escritas por él, sino porque es la verdad, con leer sus historias bastara para ver que ninguna es parecida a otras en este fandom. Y aquí van sus palabras:**

**Antes no entendía por qué pedían reviews. Ahora sí y déjenme decirles como autor; cuando recibes un review te emocionas como niño en dulcería por saber que dice. Pero cuando es un review bueno te motivas a escribir con más fluidez y actualizas más rápido. Pero cuando es un review que critica cosas ciertas como el segundo que recibí (que de verdad agradezco) esos te motivan a mejorar en tus fallas y a progresar como autor. Pero cuando es un review que solo te insulta (no he recibido uno hasta ahora y agradezco eso) eso te hace deprimir o hasta enfurecer y lo peor es que no te ayuda a mejorar en nada. Pero cuando subes un capitulo y esperas a que te dejen un review y al final no te dejan nada, eso de verdad te desanima. Antes yo no lo entendía, pero antes no era autor. Por eso les dejo estas notas para que entiendan por que los reviews son importantes. Y siempre es bueno dejar uno, aunque no tengas nada que decir o solo quieras hablar.**

**Ahora si vamos con el fic**

-¡ISE POR FAVOR DETENTE, NO BALLAS!-

Me sujeta del hombro con firmeza mientras gruesas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, como odio verla llorar.

-ME PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS-

Siempre lo estaremos, aunque no ya no esté aquí.

-¡¿Por qué va?!-

Para que ninguna de ustedes tenga que ir.

-es…es imposible…por…por favor, quédate conmigo, con nosotras, hasta el ultima segundo-

Es para que ustedes tengan un segundo más es la razón por la que voy

-ya…no tienes por qué seguir luchando-se aferra aún más a mi negándose a soltarme.

-Rias…-tan solo con mencionar su nombre causa un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos en mi-tengo que ir…-

-NO TE DEJARE…NO LO ARE-

Me doy la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ella, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso, están llenos de lágrimas por mi culpa. Haciendo caso omiso, le tomo de sus hombros y la sostengo con firmeza.

Sus ojos se cruzan con los míos, no necesito palabras, pues sé que ella sabe lo que estoy pensando, me lo confirma cuando aprieta fuertemente su agarre y mira al suelo.

-¿Por qué?...es imposible….no puedes ganarle….porque tienes que ser tú el que tenga que arriesgar su vida otra vez…-

Le tomo de su barbilla, levantando su cara forzándola a verme de nuevo, un profundo silencio se apodera de nosotros, me estremezco al sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Me inclino levemente para quedar a su altura.

Pego su frente con la mía, muchas más lagrimas salen de sus ojos y aprieta fuertemente sus labios, intentando inútilmente ahogar su llanto, nuestras respiraciones se cruzan, nos acercamos mucho más sellando nuestros labios en un beso.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, no hubo palabras, no hubo intento de detenerme o convencerme después de eso, simplemente me soltó, permitiéndome dar la vuelta y empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a la de ella.

-este mundo no necesita más muertes-es muy hipócrita de mi parte decir eso sabiendo que lo más probable es que muera, seguidamente la armadura de la Boosted Gear cubre mi cuerpo, las alas de dragón se despliegan en todo su esplendor detrás de mi espalda y sin siquiera decir un adiós emprendo vuelo.

-tienes que volver-a pesar de la distancia pude escuchar claramente sus palabras, pero ninguna respuesta sale de mi boca, son palabras que tengo miedo de responder, porque hasta un idiota como yo sabe que eso no pasara.

-adiós…Rias-

Los propulsores de mis alas se encienden a toda potencia recorriendo una gran distancia en tan solo segundos.

Por donde vea no hay nada, más que ceniza donde anteriormente hubo vida, es lo único que alcanzan ver mis ojos, salvo por cierta persona que está volando en dirección contraria a la mía.

Esta persona está envuelta en una icónica armadura blanca inconfundible para cualquier ser en el mundo de lo sobrenatural. En segundos nuestras distancias se reducen a nada pasando uno al lado del otro.

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, no hizo falta palabras, pues luego de haber tenido innumerables peleas uno podía saber claramente lo que pensaba el otro.

Sin detenernos continuamos nuestros caminos, sin ver atrás, esta era la mejor forma de despedirnos.

Delante de mí ya se hacia mi destino, un gran tornado de energía oscura y negra, relámpagos morados se podían ver dentro de él, iluminando una figura gigantesca de ojos amarillos, El Trihexa.

Que apenas hace unas horas de ser liberado y resucitado había acabado con más de la mitad del inframundo, dejándoles como única opción a los demonios huir para sobrevivir.

Michael, Azazel, Sirzech y los demás Mous junto con Shiva, Odin y otras fracciones de seguro estarán en estos momentos ideando un plan para poder acabar con él. Mi objetivo, detenerlo, no eso sería decir mucho, distraerlo sería la palabra correcta, y conseguir todo el tiempo que pueda.

**-[Debiste obedecer a la chica Gremory]-**una voz profunda se escucha en mi cabeza, sonaba apagada, pero una sonrisa se posó en mi cara.

-(Ddraig, nunca pude darte las gracias)-

**-[¿gracias? ¿gracias por qué?]-**

-(por ser mi compañero)-

**-[hmp, dímelo después que ganemos]-**una pequeña risa sale de mi boca

-(entiendo…adiós Ddraig)-una lagrima corre por debajo del yelmo de mi armadura.

**-[adiós Hyodo Issei, espero que algún día nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse y así, poder luchar juntos una vez más….como compañeros]-**

-(eso….suena bien…..esperare con ansias ese día)-

Traspaso la tormenta dirigiéndome a su ojo, solo para ver al enorme ser de piel escamosa, de tonos morados, rojos y negros e intensos ojos amarillos. Nota mi presencia ya que voltea su miraba para verme.

Decir que no me siento intimidado sería una mentira, estoy aterrado, abre sus grandes fauces dejando salir un olor pestilente, y al instante una gran cantidad de masa negra comienza a acumularse en estos.

-(supongo que, hasta aquí llega….mi historia como Sekiryuutei)-

Sin siquiera deja un segundo para pensar me lanzo al ataque, pero el Trihexa lanza su devastador ataque encegueciendo mi vista.

**-[no fuiste solo un simple Sekiryuutei]-**mi vista se nubla y todo empieza a tornarse negro lentamente**-[fuiste el mejor de la historia]-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-i..e-

Escucho una voz.

-i..e-

Alguien está diciendo algo.

-is…-

No lo entiendo, ¿me hablara a mí?

-is..e-

¿Quién es? No puedo saberlo, pero esa voz se me hace conocida.

-ise-

Es mi nombre, alguien me llama, pero no puedo saber quién dentro de toda esta oscuridad.

-¡Ise!-

¿será…Rias?

-¡ISE!-

Si es Rias puedo escucharla, ¡¿Rias me escuchas?!

-¡ISE! DESPIERTA-

Siento mis ojos parpadear, lentamente la imagen se aclara, estoy… ¿en un cuarto de hospital?

-¡ISEEE!-

Mis parpados se sienten pesados, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, de hecho, no siento mi cuerpo, pero puedo ver con dificultad a Rias, tirada en una cama sobre ¿mi?

Logro ubicarme luego de unos segundos, estoy parado en una esquina del cuarto de hospital, volteo a mi alrededor, puedo ver a Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rosseweise, Kiba, Gasper a Sirzech, Grayfia, Zeoticus y Venelana, también a Milicas, Vali, Sona junto con Tsubaki y Saji.

También esta Azazel, Michael, Serafall y Ajuka, todos con una cara de pesar observando como Rias se desahogaba en la cama. Las chicas, Kiba, Gasper, Saji, Milicas, Venelana y Grayfia también están llorando.

-es un Milagro que siga vivo, pero en esta condición hubiera sido mejor que lo esté-

Escucho decir a una persona, le busco con mis ojos encontrándome con alguien que no conozco, pero tiene una bata de doctor.

Todos, sin excepción alguna, voltearon a verle con ira después de decir sus palabras. Temblando y tambaleándome me acerco a Rias quien sigue gritando mi nombre en la cama, mis ojos abiertos a mas no poder al verme en esa misma cama conectado a varias máquinas.

-que…es esto-

Un ligero susurro sale de mi boca, pero perece que no fue escuchado por nadie.

-no me malinterpreten por favor, su condición ahora es muy delicada, no solo está en un coma casi eterno, si no que la energía del Trihexa daño severamente todos sus sistemas y más del 92.6% de su cerebro-explico el asustado Doctor-es un milagro que aun tenga pulso, muy débil pero su corazón aun late, pero incluso al más mínimo movimiento podría morir, así que le pido amablemente señorita Gremory por favor apártese de el-

¿pero que está diciendo?

-ni siquiera puedo imaginar el dolor o sufrimiento por el que su cuerpo está pasando ahora-

¿Qué dolor? ¿Qué sufrimiento? No siento nada de eso, estoy perfectamente bien ¿es que no me ven?

-Rias, ya escuchaste al doctor, sé que es difícil, pero por favor, apártate de Ise-le dice Venelana con sus manos en el pecho.

-NO QUIERO-responde fuertemente aferrándose a las sabanas.

Ese grito, ese grito de dolor, quedara para siempre resonando en lo profundo de mi mente. No entiendo lo que está pasando, estoy confundido, pero…pero ¿porque me siento tan vacío? Aun después de verla, aun después de verlos.

-tiene que haber alguna manera de que despierte-dice Azazel mientras camina hacia la puerta.

-lo siento, pero no hay manera-contradice el doctor.

-entonces encontrare una-

Tras salir la habitación queda en silencio, sigo confundido, bajo la miraba y levanto mis manos para verlas…y partículas extrañas salen de mi piel, es como si…me estuviera desintegrando.

-lamento no poder hacer nada más, con su permiso me retiro-habla el doctor saliendo de la habitación la cual nuevamente queda en silencio.

A paso lento Grayfia avanza hasta Rias llamando la atención de todos.

-Rias, por favor tienes que dejarle-dice con voz apagada, Rias no le responde.

-Rias… ¿realmente no pueden verme?-

La verdad no sé cuánto tiempo pase hay parado, observando a Rias, quien se negaba a separarse de…mí, ni siquiera intente buscarle una explicación a lo que está pasando. Pero tenía que salir pronto de esta habitación, un dolor indescriptible se apoderaba de mi cuerpo cada segundo que veía a Rias en ese estado.

Mi dirigí rápido a la puerta, pero al tomar la perilla paso algo que me dejo sin aliento, por mi prisa no solo traspase la perilla sino toda la puerta. Esto debe ser una maldita broma, miro la puerta incrédulo sin poder creerlo, mi espalda choca contra la pared en su camino, bueno al menos puedo sentir la pared.

Pero sin detenerme continúo desplazándome por la pared llegando hasta una esquina que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de donde vine, y hay esta Azazel-sensei, tirado en el piso, con su mano derecha tapando su cara y la otra estrujando su camisa.

-eres un maldito idiota-un peso recae en mi pecho-como se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez-

-Azazel-sensei yo…...-

-idiota, estúpido, porque malditacea…..-mientras más hablaba más evidente eran las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían. Intente poner mi mano en su hombro, pero nuevamente paso lo mismo que lo de la puerta, mi mano simplemente lo traspaso.

-esto no puede ser… ¿Qué está pasando?-tenía un muy mal presentimiento, un terror indescriptible invadió mi cuerpo, me eche para atrás y no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que salir corriendo.

Corrí, corrí hasta que no pude más, pero donde fuera era lo mismo, traspasaba todo y a todos, nadie me veía o escuchaba, estaba aterrado. Y sin siquiera estar consiente de a donde iba termine nuevamente en la habitación de aquel hospital, donde Rias yacía sobre mi cuerpo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**-Rias…¿puedes escucharme?-**_

Hay esta nuevamente, esas palabras se han convertido en mi mantra, repitiéndolas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, ya las mismas palabras no tenían sentido y sonaban aún más raras cada vez que las pronunciaba.

_**-dime… ¿puedes escucharme?-**_

Y nuevamente no hay respuesta, solo mas silencio, un silencio que carcomía mi alma, y no solo el silencio, el poder ver a Rias y no poder tocarla, verla llorar y no poder consolarla, el poder escucharle…pero ella no a mí.

Giro mi vista un poco, al otro lado de la cama esta Akeno, sus ojos ahora están vacíos únicamente viendo a la nada, a su lado esta Asia tomando mi mano mientras dormía, en sus dedos se encontraba el anillo de Twillig Ligt, muestras de que una vez más intento (inútilmente) curarme.

Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y las demás estaban en la cama del frente, esperando al igual que Rias mi despertar, pero ¿despertar de qué? Si estoy aquí ¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?!

_**-¿puedes escucharme?-**_

-Ise-

Me sobresalto al escuchar mi nombre.

_**-¡Ri…Rias, aquí estoy, ¡Rias!-**_

-Ise-un sollozo.

Toda sonrisa y emoción se van al darme cuenta de que esas palabras no eran una respuesta exactamente.

-¿entonces no muestra ningún avance?-

Una voz muy conocida me saca de mis pensamientos.

-lamento decirle que no Lucifer-sama, Hyodo-sama no muestra ninguna mejora, sigue exactamente igual que el día en el que llego-

Me acerco a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-entiendo…-hace una pausa-doctor respóndame con la verdad, ¿algún día despertara?-otra pausa pero esta vez es más larga.

-aunque pasen mil años dudo que despierte, y de ser el caso contrario dudo mucho que viva más que un par de minutos-

-entiendo…gracias-

La puerta fue abierta por Sirzech quien entro a la habitación, ni siquiera hizo falta que me moviera ya que Sirzech paso a través de mí, bueno es obvio, no tengo cuerpo.

-ha pasado tiempo Ise-escucho la voz Sirzech, miro por encima de mi hombro para verlo parado frente de…mi cuerpo-siento no haber venido antes, luego de…bueno ya sabes, lo del Trihexa, hemos tenido mucho más trabajo- me acerco un poco más a el-Ajuka, Serafall, yo y sorprendentemente Falbium trabajamos muy duro para reconstruir el inframundo para cuando despiertes-

_**-por favor no sigas-**_susurro

-muchos lograron evacuar justo a tiempo gracias a ti, por esos segundos que les concediste-sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse-cientos, no, miles están muy agradecidos contigo, yo estoy agradecido contigo-

_**-no sigas hablando-**_

-los niños quieren que regreses-una pequeña risa sale de su boca-esperan el regreso del Oppai Dragón-lagrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas-te traje un regalo-saca una pequeña caja de su gabardina, la abre sacando una gema verde.

Mis ojos se agrandar al ver que es, mi respiración se agita y mis piernas tiemblan tanto que pierdo el equilibrio cayendo al piso.

-es todo lo que pudimos encontrar de él, logramos armarlo por completo, todo el inframundo colaboro para encontrar sus partes-termina de sacarlo mostrando que tenía una delgada cadena pegada a él.

No puede ser cierto, realmente no está pasando, ¡por favor para ya esto!

-el inframundo nunca olvidara el sacrificio que tú y Ddraig hicieron-usando magia hace levitar lentamente el collar con la gema para quedar en mi cuello-no sabes…no sabes cuan agradecimos estamos-cierra sus ojos apretando fuertemente sus puños mientras gruesas lagrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

Alguien toca la puerta la cual ya se encontraba abierta.

-Lucifer-sama, es hora de irnos-no me hace falta voltear para saber de quién se trata. Es Grayfia quien mostraba una mirada apagada.

Sirzech seca sus lágrimas y después de inclinar su cabeza ante mi cuerpo procede a ir con Grayfia.

_**-Sirzech-**_pasa a un lada de mi_**-tu…¿puedes escucharme?-**_lagrimas se deslizan por mi cara mojando el piso

-adiós Ise, volveré a visitarte cuando pueda-cierra la puerta saliendo de la habitación.

_**-quiero…despertar de este mal sueño-**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creo que si sigo así enloqueceré, no sé cuánto tiempo más a pasado, es difícil saberlo cuando no tienes noción del tiempo, tuve que alejarme, alejarme de ese hospital, alejarme de mi mismo, alejarme de todos…alejarme de Rias.

Simplemente no podía seguir hay, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como un pedazo de mi era destrozado, y fue peor cuando…mis padres fueron a verme.

Después de un tiempo se les rebelo todo, sobre el mundo sobrenatural, sobre los Sacred Gear, sobre dios, sobre…quien era Hyodo Issei.

Mi madre no soporto verme en esa cama, y no poder ni siquiera tocarme, fue muy duro para mí el ver a mi madre en ese estado, no logre controlarme, le hable, grite intente todo para hacer entender que hay estaba, pero seguía sin escucharme.

Me marche, no soporte verlos a todos en esa condición por mi culpa, porque yo no valgo la pena, nunca lo valí, solo soy un pervertido, no tengo ningún valor por eso nadie debería llorar por mí.

Después de tanto vagar, después de tanto caminar para poder alegarme de todo, de alguna forma llegue al mundo humano, parece que el inframundo si está conectado con el mundo humano después de todo, ¿o será otra de las tantas consecuencias del renacer del Trihexa? La verdad es que ni me importa.

Logre llegar a Kuoh, y curiosamente ahora estoy en el parque de Kuo, que perra es el destino ¿no?

Pasé días sentado en la misma fuente donde fui asesinado, dejé de intentar comunicarme, ya que me di cuenta de que era inútil, en todas sus formas, simplemente ya me rendí.

**-nunca espere que llegaría el día en que te escucharía decir eso-**

Un frio invade mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abren a mas no poder y un sudor frio baja por mi frente. Mis labios y manos tiemblan y se me dificulta la respiración, gire bruscamente para ver como una persona pasaba a un lado de mí, ¿quizás fue mi imaginación? Si a lo mejor fue eso después de todo nadie puede verme.

**-en parte tienes razón, pero yo no soy igual que el resto de la gente-**

Otra vez, esta vez fue una mujer que estaba pasando a unos metros de mi con sus hijos.

**-un gusto volver a verte, Hyodo Issei-**

Uno de los hijos de esa mujer voltea bruscamente para verme con sus intensos ojos amarillos y rasgados.

_**-qué significa esto-**_

**-tranquilo, ninguna de estas personas está hablándote, más bien las estoy usando para comunicarme contigo-**

Y ahora la voz provenía de una pareja de ancianos que estaban sentados al otro lado de la fuente.

_**-¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?-**_

**-hmp, creí que me reconocerías con tan solo escucharme-**dijo en un hombre que vestía un traje conjunto con un sombrero y una maleta en la mano.

_**-como esperas que sepa quién eres, ¿es la primera vez escucho tu voz?**_

**-muy cierto, nunca recuerdo haberte hablado, bueno te lo diré simple y sin rodeos, soy el Trihexa, o al menos lo que queda de el-**

Se me va el aire, siento que me cuesta respirar, no podía ser cierto verdad, ¿verdad?

**-oh créeme es muy cierto, sé que posiblemente no lo entenderás pero en palabras simples, soy lo que queda del Trihexa, veras cuando te mate una buena cantidad de mi poder infecto tu cuerpo, y como soy una existencia completamente echa de poder adivina que, parte de mi "conciencia" quedo en ti, y en parte es por mí que estas en este estado-**

No entiendo nada de lo que me dice, tal vez por el miedo que esta apoderado de mi cuerpo, pero hay algo que si entendí, lo entendí claramente, él es la causa de que me encuentre en esta….pesadilla. apretó los puños y dientes con fuerza, siento que el miedo es reemplazado por ira.

_**-eres un miserable-**_digo en un susurro inaudible, la ira que tengo me hace imposible articular palabras.

**-hmp, créeme a mí tampoco me hace feliz esta situación, de no ser por ti yo ahora estaría igual que tú, muerto-**dice en el cuerpo de una niña que juega en el parque que está al frente de la fuente**-pero tranquilízate, una vez que mi energía desaparezca completamente de tu cuerpo ambos podremos irnos juntos al otro mundo-**

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**_digo alterado.

**-¿Qué no me escuchaste? Yo soy la causa del porque estás aquí, mientras halla de mi energía residual en tu cuerpo ni tu ni yo podremos salir de este espacio dimensional, estamos atrapados aquí hasta que mi energía se agote de tu cuerpo, y cuando pase eso, adiós a este mundo-**

_**-entonces no hay…-**_

**-posibilidades de volver al mundo "real" no, ninguna, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar nuestro inevitable destino-**

Dice con al parecer indiferencia, como si no le importara morir, yo al contrario caigo de rodillas, esto no podía ser cierto, entonces nunca hubo ninguna posibilidad de volver, bueno en parte me esperaba eso.

_**\- maldición-**_digo totalmente resignado.

Un al parecer eterno silencio invadió todo el parque, parecía que no había absolutamente ningún alma en toda Kuoh, inconscientemente algunas delgadas lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro.

**-pero no te hablo simplemente por hablarte, tal vez te parezca raro pero desde que estoy aquí puedo pensar claramente, ya no siento esa radie e ira que sentía cuando me enfrentaste, soy más…razonable, por eso te hablo-**levanto mi vista para ver a una persona desconocida para mi sentada donde anteriormente estaba yo, con esos ojos amarillos propios del Trihexa viéndome-**y te he estado observando desde nuestra…"estadía" aquí, veo que te importa mucho esa chica Gremory, así que vengo a proponerte algo-**

El tan solo que algo como el pronunciara el nombre de Rias hacia que aumentara más mi ira.

_**-no me importa lo que sea que me propongas, no quiero que ni siquiera menciones su nombre, nada de lo que puedas hacer me importa ni siquiera…-**_

**-¿ni siquiera la oportunidad de que ella te olvide?-**

Una vez más me quedo sin palabras y siento un punzón en mi pecho.

**-se realista chico, ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad de volver, y por lo que vi esa chica esta obsesionada contigo, lo mejor que podrías hacer por ella y todos tus conocidos es hacer que te olvide-**

Intente protestar, quería protestar, pero no hallaba forma de cómo hacerlo, por más que intentaba pensar una forma de contradecirlo no hallaba ninguna, incluso por un pequeño segundo la idea pareció atractiva.

Todo a mi alrededor se puso gris, las personas que transitaban el parque se detuvieron completamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos excepto para mí y la persona por la cual Trihexa me hablaba.

**-solo imagina, mi energía no se ira de un día para otro, pasaran algunos meses para que eso pace, tan solo piensa como se sentirá la Gremory después de esperar meses y meses a que despiertes para solo verle muerto en esa cama, y no solo ella, piensa en las demás, en tus padres, en todos tus conocidos-**

Me sentía impotente, no podía decir nada que pudiera contradecirlo, tenía razón, ver a Rias destrozada por verme en esa cama fue un duro golpe, no podría imaginarla cuando me vea muerto, no solo ella, todas las chicas y mis padreas se devastarían, no podría irme en paz sabiendo eso.

**-si te soy sincero quisiera poder ayudarte de otra forma, pero en mi estado actual es lo mejor que podría hacer por ti-**

Me mordí el labio, apreté los puños, seque mis lágrimas, me arme de valor y…

_**-qué pides a cambio…-**_

**-no pido nada-**le veo con duda en mis ojos**-como dije, el que este en esta condición es en parte mi culpa, además no hay nada que tengas que pueda interesarme-**

Cierra los ojos y todo a mi alrededor nuevamente empieza a moverse y tomar color, el chico frente a mi abre nuevamente los ojos para mostrar que ya no eran de ese color amarillo intenso y rasgado.

** -la chica Gremory te olvidara, eso es seguro, pero no será rápido, lo que puedo hacer son cosas muy limitadas ahora, ella y todas las personas relacionadas contigo te olvidaran conforme pase el tiempo, adiós Hyodo Issei, te veré el día de tu muerte-**

Y conforme apareció así mismo se fue, después de ese día nunca más volvió a aparecer o siquiera a intentar hablarme. Yo en cambio volví a esa habitación de hospital, Rias y las chicas permanecían igual de deprimidas.

Llegue a pensar que las palabras del Trihexa no fueron más que eso, palabras, hasta que llego el día, el día que lo poco que quedaba de mi alma empezó a romperse11, poco a poco, y una por una las chicas empezaron a irse de la habitación de hospital.

Claro que venían de vez en cuando pero al menos ya empezaban a reconstruir su vida, la primera o primero primeros en irse fueron Kiba y Gasper, seguidos de Rosseweise, Koneko y Ravel, después Irina y Xenovia, Akeno fue después y luego Asia y por ultimo Rias.

Por fin ya estaba solo, y aunque venían de vez en cuando para visitarme no se les veía ese semblante de tristeza tan marcado, señal de que las palabras de Trihexa fueron ciertas, me estaban olvidando.

Debería estar feliz, pero…porque me sentía tan triste, tan deprimido, tan destrozado, un dolor indescriptible se apoderaba de mi pecho, y las lagrimas eran incontrolables. Pero eso era lo mejor ¿verdad? Sería mejor que me olvidaran y continuaran con su vida.

Las cosas en el inframundo estaban de maravilla, fue totalmente reconstruido y el incidente del Trihexa parecía haber quedado en el pasado, claro que todas las muertes de soldados e inocentes no fueron olvidadas.

Para honrar sus muertes se construyó un monumento donde estaba el nombre de aquellos caídos en ese trágico día y todos los héroes que batallaron y vivieron, miles personas murieron, miles de nombres fueron colocados en el monumento, pero no estaba el de una persona, Hyodo Issei, tal vez porque legalmente no estaba muerto o porque al parecer ya todo mundo empezaba a olvidarme, no lo sé.

Las cosas con las chicas empezaban a mejorar, y poco a poco el grupo Gremory volvía a ser el mismo de antes. Pero este dolor que siento es incontrolable, si sigo así creo que explotare, pero no quiero perjudicar a nadie, por eso seguiré adelante todo lo que pueda con esta cicatriz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya han pasado varios meses desde entonces, con cada día me sentía más débil, más cansado, mas…muerto.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero no debió ser poco ya que Rias era ahora la líder del clan Gremory, una alegría invadió mi corazón, nunca espere que este día llegara, no tan pronto, Rias era ahora la matriarca del clan Gremory.

Pero, aunque pueda verla, hay tan feliz, a ella y a las chicas ¿porque me siento tan vacío? Esto era lo que yo quería ¿cierto? Las cosas están mejor así ¿verdad?

Pero sin dudas no estaba preparado para lo que llego a continuación, Rias se comprometió, y esta vez no era un compromiso político, era un compromiso por amor, o eso fue lo que escuche decir de boca de ella.

Resulta que había estado saliendo con un tal Nimura Ken, un demonio de clase media, que se había vuelto su nuevo peón, me sentía devastado, era como si me estuviera reemplazando.

Y el día que en parte nunca quise que llegara llego, su boda. La ceremonia empezó, los novios ya estaban en el altar, ya habían leído sus votos de amor cada uno, y solo faltaban unas palabras del padre para que por fin llegara el "puede besar a la novia"

Pero yo no podía disfrutar de la ceremonia, veía borroso, estaba sudando y exhalando fuertemente, mi cuerpo casi no me respondía.

**-ya es hora -**

Ni siquiera hizo falta preguntar a que se refería, desde el principio lo supe, al fin y al cabo, esto tenía que llegar a su final. Sonrió pesadamente, tal vez por felicidad o para no llorar, y tomando de mi pecho avanzo hasta el altar importándome poco lo que pudiera pasar, tomo el lugar que correspondía al novio, no importa, después de todo soy intangible y nadie puede verme.

Y ahora que estoy aquí puedo verla, tan hermosa y feliz como si fuera la primera vez, siento que lagrimas están por salir, pero la verdad es que ya no me quedan lágrimas. Levanto mi mano la cual se está deshaciendo en pequeñas partículas y tomo su mejilla.

_**-Rias-**_pronuncio con mis últimas fuerzas, sonrió aún más y pego mi frente a la de ella_** -aunque me hagas sentir dolor, yo nunca te odiare, aunque rompas mi corazón y aunque me valla de aquí nunca te olvidare…-**_se me acaba el aire, todo mi cuerpo empieza a desaparecer

-ahora puede besar a la novia-

Veo como Rias cierra los ojos y entre abre sus labios.

_**-te amor, Rias-**_

Y sin siquiera poder darle el último beso, mi cuerpo desaparece por completo, abro los ojos y nuevamente estoy en aquella habitación de hospital, escucha sonar las maquinas como locas y nuevamente todo el dolor se hace presente en mi cuerpo el cual también empezaba a desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz.

Cada segundo parece una eternidad, tanto así que pude recordar todos los años de mi vida, incluso las cosas que había olvidado en esos segundos en que mi vida desaparecía de este mundo, asique a esto se referían con ver tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos.

Mi vista se enceguece, no puedo ver más allá de la punta de mi nariz, salvo por una tenue luz verde que provenía de mi cuello.

-con que…estuviste esperándome…Ddraig-susurro en un tono inaudible, pero pareció ser suficientemente fuerte ya que la luz se intensifico, sin embargo, escucho algo fracturarse seguido de pequeñas partículas de luz verde, era la jema de la Boosted Gear desapareciendo junto con migo-vamos amigo…peleemos una vez más…seamos otra vez el Seky…-

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**FIN**


End file.
